Spider-Man and RWBY oneshots
by bladeknight1226
Summary: Lets see some Spider-Man and RWBY character one-shots
1. Spidey and Blake

**I decided to do a series of Spider-Man and RWBY girls one shots. I'll also do marvel and DC girls. For the first we have Spider-Man and Blake, my favorite of the Spider-Man and RWBY crossover parings.**

The sun's rays were shining through the window as, a child's cry could be herd. A woman soon opened her beautiful golden eyes. Groaning as she got out of bed, she walked over to the crib, as she looked inside, and picked up her child. Immediately the baby calm down, as his mother picked him up. Like his mother he had inherited he black, and cat like ears on the top of his head. The child soon opened his eyes revealing the brown eyes, he had gotten from his father, along with his smile.

With a smile matching his, she took him back to her bed, as she held him close to her chest, rocking him back and forth. Her eyes then wander over to a several photos of her and her husband throughout out the years. She still remember the day they had met, he suddenly appear out of nowhere before helping her deal with several criminals. Before she could ask him who he was after it, he had disappear leaving behind a note, saying your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man. Soon after when she had returned to school, Prof. Ozpin introduced her team to a new member. Much to her surprise it was the same person, she had team up with. At first he refused to reveal his identity, but he was still extremely friendly. He often made jokes that quickly got on Weiss's nerves, but at least they were better than Yang's.

Then about a month later he finally took off his mask, and revealed himself to be Peter Parker. He was wasn't what she expected him to look like, but she was attracted to him. Soon after they found out the truth, that he was actually from another world. While it took a while, he managed to prove he was from another world. Even though he was from another world, they were able to relate to him. And soon after that, he asked her out on a date. That date soon turned into the best night of her life. The two continued to date after that for 4 years, when one day after going out for dinner. He asked her to marry him.

She didn't even need to think about the answer, after all they been through, it was clear, and so she said yes. The two were soon married, and ended up having their first child not long after. In honor of his uncle she named their son Ben.

The door then opened up as Peter walked in holding a tray of food. Once his eyes laid on her they instantly widen, as he took his place next to her. Placing the tray of food on her lap, he offered to take the child so she could eat. Reluctantly she handed him the child, as she began eating her breakfast. Still she could take her eyes off them, as she watch Peter cradle the child. Once she was done she spoke.

"What do you say, after we change, fee, and out him back to bed. You and I have some quality time together." She said, with a sly look.

Grinning Peter brought her in for a passionate kiss, before answering her.

"Sounds like a good idea to me, after all you did say you wanted a daughter."

Her smile widen even further as they continue to kiss passionately. While they lives may have stated out ruff in the beginning, they ended up with the most perfect lives.

"I love you Peter Parker."

"And I love you Blake Parker."


	2. A Spider and the Ice Queen

**Glad you guys enjoyed the one shot, now to answer if I'll be doing character such as Cinder, Emerald, Neo and Salem, I'm not too sure at the moment. Unless I can think of a something, also sorry to those who wanted Ruby, but I'll her chapter next. Now the reason went with Weiss 2** **nd** **is because I feel like her and Peter Parker can have great chemistry. With her and Peter living similar and different lives.**

'How did I end up in this situation?' Peter thought as he was currently on the Schnee's private jet, as it was currently out of control.

After while out on patrol in Vale, Peter had ran into several White Fangs. From them her learned Roman Torchwick, planned to have the jet crash. Racing time in order save his friend, Spider-Man used everything he had to save his friend. Despite numerus attempts to warn his friend, and other he was unable to stop it from taking off. He did managed to get on the plane, as it took off. As he tried to think of how to warn the Schnees, something crashed into the plane, blowing up one of its engines. With the plane going out of control Peter managed to get in contact with Weiss.

"Weiss." Peter spoke into his communication's device while tapping on.

Using his computer skills, he managed to hack into the system and was speaking on the jet's intercom.

"Peter? What you doing on the jet?" Said as she and her father stared at the window he was in front of.

"It's not Peter, it's Spider-Man and I'm here to help." He retorted back with a stutter.

"Peter, I know your Spider-Man, I saw you when you took off your mask after coming back late at night." Weiss couldn't help but dead palm.

When they first met she was less than impress with him, due to his wise cracks. However that all turned around when she saw his skilled and abilities. Needless to say her opinion on him turned around. He was the first person to point out her flaws, he knew some of the things she has been through. Soon she found herself becoming attracted to him, but before she could tell him, her father took her away. Now she had the chance to tell him.

"And how can you help us?!" Her father practically yelled.

Wincing from the load noise, Peter answered, "First shut up!" He yelled, as Mr. Schnee growled.

"Secondly, when I tried to restore the auto-pilot, but it landing systems were jammed. So what I have to do it manually open the landing gear, and land this plane myself."

Weiss gasped as she shouted, "Peter, that crazy to you the kind of force you'll be dealing with!"

At taking a moment to think, he answered, "Well let's see what are landing weight over we talking about here? It's a small private jet, landing weight, over seventy-thousand pounds. If it's full on fuel, add another thirty to forty thousand pounds. Then there's the thrust….. No don't think. Just do it Parker." He told mostly himself.

Once he force the gears out, Peter the spoke, "Alright I need someone to get in the cockpit, and take her down."

Following the instruction Jacques, began to lower the plane, as he did this Weiss took the time to express her feelings.

"Peter, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it Weiss?"

"Peter, I know we didn't get off a on a great start, but over time I saw what wonderful person you are. And soon Peter, I began falling for you Peter." Weiss, began as Peter kept quiet. "Peter I love you, I love you with all my heart."

Weiss held her breath, worried at what peter would say, "I love you too Weiss, I love you so much."

Finally releasing her breath, Weiss couldn't help but cry tears of joy before she heard his voice again.

"Which I why I'm not going to fail you!"

Once he said that, Peter then let out a load, "Ahhhhhh!" As the plane touch the ground, Peter's muscles began shaking, as Peter was giving his all.

Taping in to his innermost strength, Peter managed to hold the landing gears, as the jet came to a complete stop. After letting go, Peter used the last of his strength to climb up to the door of the jet, and ripped it open before going inside. Once inside, he was brought into a bone crushing hold, as Weiss cried into his chest. After releasing Peter and letting him catch his breath, the two then began staring into each other's eyes.

Suddenly Weiss took off Peter's mask, as she brought their lips together. Caught off guard by Weiss, Peter soon returned the kiss, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and she wrapped hers around his neck. The two stayed like that for some time, until Weiss's father interrupted. Embarrassed the two couldn't look at him, as he studied the two.

Finally he sighed as he spoke, "Peter was it?"

Managing to him, Peter was only able to nod.

"Thank you for saving my daughter, and my life."

"It was nothing sir."

After looking at Peter once more Mr. Schnee continued. "Peter." He said, causing Peter to look at him. "Take care of Weiss." He finished causing both of their eyes to widen.

"Father, you mean?" Weiss question.

Nodding he answered, "Yes, I approve."

"Oh dad." Weiss said, as she her father into a hug.

Looking at the father, daughter duo, Peter could help but smile, as he fell on the seat, still completely exhausted. Seeing Peter the two looked at him in concern, before he simply grinning at them and gave them a thumbs up. Weiss then went of up to him, as she kissed him again not caring that her father was there. Peter returned the kiss as he thought about what future now hold for them.

 **Okay sorry again for not using Ruby, but she will be used in the next chapter.**


End file.
